Known from DE 196 33 152 A1 is a vehicle with a body and a removable flap that is pivoted to the body with a hinge. The flap is mounted on a roof cross member, in which a body-side hinge part is placed on an auxiliary plate on the roof cross member, and fixed thereto with a threaded fastener. It is virtually impossible for one person to hold the tailgate with the hinge fastened thereto on the auxiliary plate while at the same time placing a threaded fastener and tightening it. Therefore, mounting and dismounting the tailgate requires at least two people and a considerable expenditure of time.